Konoha Pranksters Through the Ages
by Demon Flame
Summary: Like any village there are bound to be a handful of people who are crafty and mischievous enough to want to share their humor with others. Because It's a village of shinobi means it all the more interesting.


Once upon a time Madara had been a child who was loud, impulsive and hot-headed. However, he had long since grown out of such traits in favor of becoming the commanding man he was today. With one glance he could turn a man into a crumbling pile of nothingness, armies would turn tail and run if there were rumors that they would have to face him on the battlefield. It also helped that he was head of the Uchiha Clan, a clan of shinobi so fierce that whole nations quaked at the mere thought.

This, however, was not enough for the citizens of the newly formed Konoha.

No the votes had been cast and now Madara was glaring at the back of Hashirama's head as he waved to the crowd below that were thunderous with their cheering.

The Senju. What was so great about them? Sure if he needed a gardener he would consider Hashirama, and if he wanted to add a nice water feature to his garden he might even consider calling the younger Senju, Tobirama.

However he would not call on either one of them to run the newly founded Village he had poured blood, sweat and tears into.

He removed his glare from the ridiculous man he considered his rival to glare at a few Uchiha who were scattered in the crowd. He knew those traitors had not voted for him. They would pay for their betrayal in time.

Madara turned on his heel and marched back into the Hokage Tower and down to the brand new office that had been set aside for the Hokage. It was a spacious room with a beautiful view of the village.

He didn't know what it was about Hashirama but the man had always managed to bring out his most childish traits, ones he had gone to great pain to bury deep down. It had been this way since they were children.

A wicked smirk found its way to his face as his hands began to move into seals. He had created this jutsu nearly ten years ago and had been saving it as it took an incredible amount of chakra to pull off. He slammed his hand to the ground and black symbols in the form of a seal spread out into a large seal before glowing blue with his chakra and then disappearing.

He stood back up and walked out of the Hokage's office, running into Tobirama in the hall. The white haired bastard who'd killed his younger brother narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What were you doing in there Madara?"

"Just admiring Hashirama's new office." He said with a smirk before walking away.

XxX

If Hashirama had known being Hokage would mean this much paper work he would have turned the position down and let Madara take the position. He swore it would multiply every time he turned around. He was almost to the point of actually hiding the paper work in any nook or cranny he could find.

Where was it all coming from anyway? The Village wasn't even a month old, surely he wouldn't need to review and sign so many things.

XxX

Tobirama was beginning to regret agreeing to become Hokage. He should have just let one of the Uchiha take the hat, the paper would have kept them busy and out of his hair.

XxX

Hiruzen glared at the paper work that surrounded him in stacks. He could have sworn the stack to the right hadn't been there a moment before. Perhaps Danzo was getting him back for being chosen as Tobirama-sensei's successor by creating a vast amount of paper work for him.

XxX

Minato wasn't sure where to start. He had never seen so much paper work in all his life. When he had dreamed of becoming Hokage all those years ago, this was not what he had expected he would be doing.

XxX

Hiruzen glared at the stacks of paper almost as tall as him on and around the desk. He should have just knocked Minato out and done the jutsu himself.

XxX

Tsunade frowned as she surveyed the stacks upon stacks of paper that covered almost every inch of the office. With her monstrous strength she picked up the solid oak desk and hurled it out of the office and into the early morning effectively scaring two chunin who were dragging their feet to work that morning.

XxX

Naruto kicked his feet up on his desk. He was the first Hokage to use the new office since the Pain Attack so he had been able to take some liberties with the décor that had been promptly shot down by Sakura until it was professional. Or in his opinion, boring.

In fact the office was so boring and empty he decided that if he were to stay there a moment longer he might just die from boredom. He didn't care what Sakura or anyone said, it could happen and he wasn't willing to risk it.

He was just about to sneak out of the window when the door burst in and Sakura stood in the door way.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked folding her arms and marching into the office.

"Have you finished signing those documents for Iwa?"

"Yeah, it only took two seconds."

"What about the treaty with Kumo?"

"Did that yesterday."

"The Civilian Petition about the Hot Springs?"

"Done."

"And the new genin team assignments?"

"I finished that last week."

"Have you gone over the medical supply list I sent you?"

"Yeah, Shino's team went to go collect it."

"Well what about mission's? Have you handed out missions today?"

"Already did it this morning." Naruto said. "Really I'm all done."

And with that he jumped out of the window. There was a steaming bowl of ramen waiting for him after all.

Sakura stared at the window a second longer before turning her eyes to Naruto's desk. It was clear of paper and held a great many trinkets. She could never recall an instance when Lady Tsunade had had a desk so clean. Even the Third had always been burdened with vast amounts of unfinished paper work. Perhaps Naruto used shadow clones to get it all done.

XxX

Izuna looked over his brother's shoulders at the scroll he was writing in. on it was a complicated array of seals that meant nothing to him but were making Madara grin like an idiot. Usually his brother didn't deal with seals, preferring ninjustu, tiajutsu and genjutsu to defeat his opponents.

"So, what's it do?"

His brother gave him a wicked smile. "It creates an undetectable genjutsu that can last forever, as long as the seal remains unbroken."

That sounded pretty cool, maybe he could convince Madara to use the seal on Tobirama. Izuna donned a wicked smile of his own as he imagined all the torture he could put that Senju prick through.


End file.
